


All Things Thrive at Thrice / 事不过三

by LanZiZhan



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Gangsters, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Submission, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: As the Chinese saying goes, all things thrive at thrice. Therefor, along with the third mistake that Ray made, comes the final punishment from his boss Michael.【Written in Chinese 】这是最近一个月，他犯下的第三个错。Ray站在办公桌前低着头，断断续续地叙述着俄罗斯追杀事件的收尾情况。他已经站了很久，甚至有些体力不支。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	All Things Thrive at Thrice / 事不过三

Ray站在办公桌前低着头，断断续续地叙述着俄罗斯追杀事件的收尾情况。他已经站了很久，甚至有些体力不支。第无数遍地，他悄悄把身体重心从左脚挪到右脚，从右脚再挪到左脚。他时而谈到俄罗斯残余势力的分布，时而补充些之前没有汇报过的情报信息，同时坦然地暴露出此前计划中的每一个漏洞、破绽、隐瞒。这次汇报不如他之前任何一次那样条理清晰，这似乎不像他，讲到最后，他甚至有些自暴自弃地任由自己延长每次停顿的时间，让尴尬的沉默填充进本就令人窒息的空气里。

这是最近一个月，他犯下的第三个错。在非己方势力范围内闹出人命是其一，抓到手的证人坠楼、线索中断是其二，（部分有意地）隐瞒Aslan的家庭背景是其三——前两次他是有些委屈的，shit happens allthe time, 他可以辩解是意外，可以推脱是手下办事不力，但他也明白权责统一的道理，上司只会盯对结果而不是过程。Michael当时并没有怎么严厉地呵斥他，哪怕他自己被吓得不清。因此，在Michael追问那个俄罗斯毒虫的身份时，他圆滑地省略了。他知道那个孩子是位俄罗斯富商的独子，但天高地远，他已经派人收买了所有目击者，密不透风地打点好了一切，万无一失，没有什么值得担心的。多说出来，只会得到Michael的再一次失望，他承受不了这个。他记得Michael当时多看了他一眼，没有再追问。

托Fletcher的福，百密一疏，一切差点翻盘。Michael受枪伤住院的那段时间，也是Ray狼狈地忙着收拾烂摊子的时候，他根本没有办法见到他。只有日日逼着自己忙碌到深夜，他才能压下去半夜从噩梦中惊醒的心悸。他知道的，这段时间，他不在状态。

Michael把那叠情报资料往桌上一摔。他坐进皮椅里，倚靠在扶手上的左拳抵着脸侧，从办公桌后面看着他。这个动作叫他膝盖一软。事实上，他也那么做了。在自己能反应过来之前，他的身体下沉，膝盖磕在Michael办公室的地毯上，发出巨大的声响。心脏在逐渐加速，他微低着头，注视着前襟上的褶皱，因此不知道Michael审视的目光是否还落在他身上。他没有再继续汇报，他被允许做出的辩解已经到此为止。

一片寂静。这样的空白似乎难以忍受，于是很快Ray注意到了右耳边的壁炉，里面的火光噼啪闪烁。然后是Michael的呼吸声。那是从他头顶的高处传来的，若即若离，他似乎调整了一下坐姿，似乎清了一下喉咙，似乎又翻起了桌面的文书，似乎轻微地喟叹了一声。这些窸窸窣窣的声音有些遥远，但无孔不入地包围住他。

长达半个钟头的沉默，他等待着来自头顶的一个宣判。中间好像有人进来过一次，可能是Bonny,Dave或者其他的什么人，应该是给Michael递送文件，反正敲门的时候Michael没有制止。那人进门之后的脚步明显顿了一下，认出地板上的人后，把东西放在桌上就逃也似地离开了。他不知道那是谁，Michael没有允许他抬头。

很奇怪，相比站立，跪立并不是令人舒适的姿势，Ray却觉得异常地安详，最初的紧张过后，力气顺着血管逐渐回笼，进门前闷在衣领里的冷汗蒸发，房间里所有物体的存在感都被解构。

壁炉里的火苗渐渐变小，透过窗帘的日光微弱下来，房间笼罩在冷色调的阴影里。

“过来(Come here.)。”Michael说。

Ray起身绕到办公桌那边去之前，思考了几秒，慢吞吞地取下了尾戒、眼镜、腰箍，依次放在桌角。也是在那一刻，他看到了Michael桌面上的东西——一条短鞭。一段宽牛皮对折，收束入鞭柄，通体黝黑，在昏暗的环境中浮动着黯淡的光。他的目光只在那停留了一秒，呼吸也暂停了一瞬，接着，他自然而然地脱下了马甲与束缚着牛仔外裤的皮带，也一并叠好放在桌角。他来到Michael的脚边，再次跪下。

一只手不容置疑地提起他的后襟，把他拎到膝盖上。长裤自上而下离开了他的身体，他双手交叉垫在后脑勺上——Michael看得见的地方，顺从地保持好固定的姿势，调整呼吸。

第一鞭下来的时候，像是毒蛇的撕咬砸进了肉里。痛呼溢出了嘴角，Ray才咬紧了下唇。接下来的几鞭如法炮制，剧烈而彻底的疼痛烙入肌肤，光是保证姿势就花光了他的所有力气，扣在脑后的十指紧缩着，他眨落眼中溢出的生理泪水，大口地吸气，似乎不这么做就无法呼吸。鞭打没有缓和或者停顿，严酷的惩罚带着千钧的力气，伤痕连成一片，灼热的痛感逐渐覆盖了整个下半身，他再也无法克制喉咙里迸发的哭喊，伴随着鞭声放肆呜咽着。痛苦的、挣扎的、期盼的、抱歉的、乞求的。他感到有些丢脸，于是他不管不顾地把满脸的泪水都蹭在了Michael的西装裤上，与此同时他紧闭双眼，陷入了一个黑色的世界。他听到挥鞭声从外部传来，耳边紧贴着的胳膊之下血液流淌的声音，他一瞬间有些恍惚，不知道这是他的还是Michael的；他闻到多种混合的独特气味，嘴里腥咸的血味，来自Michael身上熟悉的体味，还有他西裤上淡淡的酒精消毒水的味道——那来自医院，想到这他就有些难过。此外他感到一阵头晕目眩，左耳的耳鸣响起来了，他想他应该立即告知Michael，但是他没有。

三记鞭打之后，Michael的左手停留在他的颈后，顺着背脊轻轻抚摸了他两下。“There there.” 来自高处的轻声安慰响起，带着Michael嗓音里特有的模糊。埋在他膝头的身躯一阵战栗，那是惧怕而满足的颤抖。趴在一片黑暗里，被重重痛感压迫着，他却感觉自己像羽毛一样轻盈。

Michael再次轻拍他因绞紧许久而发白失血的手指，命令他放松下来，接着，他撸了一把他布满冷汗的额头，顺手抚平了他挣扎过后凌乱的碎发。后者会意地顺着他的手势，重心后移，跪回他的脚边。他两只通红的眼睛躲闪地仰视他，是出于惩罚之下本能的畏惧，而不是不确信。他只剩下最后一丝力气，全身因疼痛而颤抖，只能用灵魂的力量勉强支撑起这个姿势的空壳，一阵风吹来就要即刻倒下。

“我已经回来了，Ray。现在，我需要你也尽快地回到我身边。我们还有事要做。（I’m back, Ray. Now I need you back by my side as soon as possible. We got work to do.）”

短鞭被随手扔在桌面上，皮椅被拖着前移一步，那只在他身上种植了血痕的右手把他按在大腿上，让他借着力倚靠，于是Ray知道自己被原谅了。他的额头抵在前者的腿侧，身躯里的五感逐渐回流。

“Yes, boss. Sorry, boss.”

他终于说出来了。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 以上情节应当发生在电影中Mickey从鱼市逃出，与Ray捉住Fletcher之间。Ray责任感和自尊水平太高了，陷入自我怀疑无法放过自己的时候，Mickey很乐意帮助他的副手释放这种压力，血淋淋地抹去这种不安全感。当然说出来就不好看了，啧。


End file.
